Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131231151119
(Tracy and Penny French Kiss each other) (Penny and Tracy Lay their heads on each other heads) (Tracy and Penny slow dance) (Astoria) Wait Deja What If I take Tracy and Link back together (Deja) and Penny and Seaweed (Astoria) Yes Let's go Deja (Tracy) Penny do you think we a couple? (Penny) I Know Tracy Maybe (Tracy and Penny slow dance) (Tracy) Thanks Penny (Tracy Kiss Penny (Tracy Lay her head on Penny's head) (Penny Lay her head on Tracy's head) (Penny and Tracy Kiss) (Isabella see Astoria and Deja) (Isabella) hey girls whatcha doin? (Astoria) we need your help (Isabella) with what? (Astoria) Come on Isabella (Tracy and Penny slow dance) (Tracy and Penny Lay their heads on each other heads) (Astoria) OK Here's the plan (Penny Lay her head on Tracy's head) (Tracy and Penny Kiss) (Tracy and Penny slow dance (Tracy) Wow um Penny I Love you so much (Tracy and Penny Kiss) (Tracy and Penny slow dance (Astoria) Come on (Tracy Lay her head on Penny's head) (Penny Lay her head on Tracy's head) (Tracy and Penny Kiss) (Tracy and Penny slow dance) (Astoria) OK you can go now Isabella (Deja) Astoria we can't do it (the song start only trying to help Deja and Astoria start singing) (Astoria) I,m sorry Deja But I was only trying to help you (Deja) its OK Astoria (Astoria) well its all about the girls playing with their macho toys and they making so much noise I didn't really want to shout (Deja) My presence felt like an intrusion causing way too much confusion now I been sent into seclusion I been banished and cast out (Astoria and Deja) I,m not trying to place the blame but I feel it just the same that we could be Yes we should be in the game My spirit's feeling daunted I,m not sure I,m all that wanted Though I,m acting nonchalant its clear: I,m starting to doubt myself Don't want to sound too stoic I,m not feeling that heroic no matter wat I do I blow it and I,m only trying to help Only Trying to Help Only Trying to Help (Deja) Only trying to help only trying to help only trying to help only trying to help Only trying to help (Astoria) I,m only trying to help I,m only trying help I,m only trying to help out I,m only trying to help now I,m only trying to help Tracy (the song ends) (Astoria) Let's go (Back at the Party) (Phineas) Woohoo (Astoria) I see Tracy and Penny (Tracy) Penny I don't know we are a couple (Penny) yeah (Cece) Hey (Emily from barney dance with Hannah and Linda) (A Slow song started playing) (Penny Lay her head on Tracy's head) (Tracy Kiss Penny) (Tracy Lay her head on Penny's head) (Deja dance) (Astoria) Stop Deja OK move on to plan B (Tracy) Penny I love you (Tracy and Penny Kiss) (Link) Hey Seaweed our girlfriends are kissing (Seaweed) I know (Tracy Lay her head on Penny's head and she and Penny close their eyes)) (Tracy and Penny Kiss) (Penny Lay her head on Tracy's head) (Tracy and Penny Lay on each other heads) (Astoria) OK if Tracy Kiss Penny Deja Plan C (Tracy and Penny French Kiss each other) (Tracy and Penny hug while slow dance) (Tracy Lay her head on Penny's head) (Penny Lay her head on Tracy's head) (Astoria Check her watch) (Astoria) its 2:00 Let's go Deja (Isabella dance with Mack) (Mack) Hey that's me (Isabella Giggle) (Brady) Hey Mack (Mack Giggle then she Laugh) (Sofia and Linda Giggle) (Brady) What? (Daniel) Hey Astoria (Astoria) Hey Astoria and Hey Lexi (Lexi) Hey Astoria Paisley Let's go (Tracy and Penny Kiss) (Tracy and Penny Lay their heads on each other heads and Close their eyes (Tracy and Penny hold hands) (Astoria) Ah Ahhhhhhhhhhh (Deja) Astoria Here's you blow your nosie (Astoria) Thanks (Penny Lay her head on Tracy's head) (Tracy Lay her head on Penny's head) (Tracy and Penny Slow dance) (Tracy and Penny hold hands) (Tracy and Penny Lean in and They Kiss) (Penny and Tracy Kiss) (Penny and Tracy Kiss each other) (Astoria) Listen Deja time for Plan D (Astoria and Deja Leave) (Tracy) Penny what are you thinking right now? (Penny) Loving you (Tracy) Yes (Tracy and Penny Kiss) (The song start Just wanna be with you Tracy and Penny started singing) (Penny) I got a lot of things I have to do All these distractions Our futures coming soon we being pulled (Tracy and Penny) a hundred different directions (Penny) But whatever happens (Penny and Tracy) I know I got you (Penny) You on my mind You in my heart (Penny and Tracy) it doesn't matter where we are (Penny) we be all right (Tracy and Penny) Even if we miles apart All I wanna do is be with you Be with you There's Nothing we can't do Just wanna be you only you No Matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Tracy) you know its true (Penny and Tracy) I just wanna be with you (Tracy) Just be with you You know how life can be it changes overnight (Tracy and Penny) its sunny then raining but its all right (Penny) A friend like you (Penny and Tracy) Always makes it easy (Tracy) I know that you get me (Tracy and Penny) Every time Through every up through every down you know I always be around Through anytime you can count on me All I wanna do is be with you be with you There's nothing we can't do just wanna be with you only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Tracy) you know its true (Penny and Tracy) I just wanna be with you (Tracy and Penny hold hands) (Tracy and Penny) I just wanna be with you (the song ends) (Tracy and Penny Kiss) (Tracy and Penny Pull away) (Penny Lay her head on Tracy's head and close her eyes) (Penny) Tracy? (Tracy) Yes? (Penny) I love you (Tracy) Aww I love you too (Tracy Lay her head on Pennys head and close her eyes) (Tracy) Penny? (Penny) Yes? (Tracy) Zzzzzzzz (Soon Tracy and Penny went to sleep on each other heads) (they hold hands while they are sleeping) (Astoria) Awww Look Deja (Deja hear Tracy and Penny snoreing) (Tracy and Penny Kiss) (Tracy in a soft voice) (Tracy) I love you (Tracy) I can.. wait